


We're Not Broken (Just Bent)

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medea succeeds in breaking Ariadne but not in the way she was supposed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not Broken (Just Bent)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "break" at [Femslash100's drabbletag6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html). Title from Give Me A Reason by Pink.

Ariadne screamed, her voice breaking as easily as Medea could break her mind, her body. She couldn’t take it anymore. Not the pain, she could take that endlessly. The mind games. Feeling Medea walking about her head, smiling and laughing along with her happiest memories, shedding a tear with her at her tragedies, blushing deeply as she relieved her most intimate dreams. She even saw her darkest thoughts, the ones that hissed and spat poison, threatening to kill her if she dared touch her again. But the worst thing she saw was the little girl buried deep. The one that still cried out for her father to wake her from this nightmare.

“Shh,” Medea whispered softly as the first scared tear fell down Ariadne’s cheek.

She slid the ropes binding Ariadne’s wrists over the hook and without the support, Ariadne stumbled, falling into Medea’s arms. She didn’t mean to stay there. She meant to fight. She meant to kill her with her bare hands. But all she could do was cry, violent sobs wracking her body as she clung to Medea.

“Congratulations, you can tell her you’ve finally broken me,” Ariadne said shakily, reluctantly pulling away from Medea’s embrace.

“I won’t tell her,” Medea whispered, quickly wiping away the tearstains under her own eyes. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, she glared Ariadne down. “Don’t you dare either. You are not going to break, you hear me. This is not broken. This is strength she will never know.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
